A Change of View
by Ella.Kayleigh
Summary: You've always been a good observer and predicting future events. But you never saw this coming and what's worse is that neither Kairi or you can stop it simply because Sora wants this and thinks it'll be fine. That's Sora for you. You know better though.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of View **

You are nineteen when you are asked to crown your best friend king.

Of course, you are shocked when King Mickey and Sora ask you, of all people but you're even more shocked about the notion of your best friend being king.  
Sora is the last person who should be king and you're the last person who should ever crown a king given your track record. You might be redeemed now but it doesn't change the fact that you made those mistakes and did those wrong things.  
Worried looks sweep across their faces as you stare at them blankly while you try to comprehend the situation you're in.  
"Riku?" Sora trails off uncertainly.  
Right…. they need an answer, don't they?  
You look at King Mickey with confusion and disbelief.  
"Why does Sora need to be king? Aren't you good enough anymore?" You ask and try not to shout at them both for being so stupid.  
Sora can't be king. Sora is Sora. He's only 18 years old for goodness sake!  
"I am getting old and the worlds need someone who can protect them. I believe with all my heart that Sora is the best choice." King Mickey trails off and stares off into the distance.  
**Bullshit.**  
You glance over at Sora who smiles proudly at the compliment.  
You're racking your brains frantically for a good reason why Sora shouldn't be king or a reason that would make Sora decide to think about it a bit longer.  
"And what does Kairi think of this?" You ask him and watch with silent relief as he visibly deflates.  
"She's not too pleased with the idea for some reason…" He mutters and then pouts as you smile.  
It seems that you weren't the only one with some sanity left.  
"..but it's going to be fine because you and Kairi are going to be my advisors!" He says with a delighted smile.  
You would probably laugh at Sora for being a goofball about this if it wasn't such a bad situation.  
"Sora.., taking on the duty of king ……it's….won't be good for you." You weakly try to explain but already he's beginning to frown.  
"Riku, I think that I'm old enough to decide that on my own!" He exclaims sulkily and you're already angry at him for jumping to conclusions like that.  
"Sora! I'm saying this because I'm conc--."  
Sora's eyes flash with anger and he interrupts you, "You're saying this because you're jealous! Why can't you for once, do something that I want?"  
That despair in his voice made you pause and consider.  
You know it's a bad idea but Sora is so set on it and you have a feeling he might never forgive you if you don't do this one thing for him.  
"Fine. You want me to crown you king? I'll do it." You replied.  
Sora looks stunned but then delighted as he hugs you with a "Thank you, Riku! You're the best!"  
You smirk weakly at him in response.  
If you're the best then why can't you stop that awful gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of your stomach?

* * *

So here you are.  
A lot of people have gathered for this _wonderful_ event and it seems that Sora managed to convince Kairi to come but she looks just about as pleased as you do about this.  
King Mickey hands you the crown and you turn to Sora who's looking up expectantly at you.  
You smile weakly at him and get a better grip of the crown before murmuring, "I can still toss it, you know…"  
Sora rolls his eyes in amusement and is about to scold you for being so silly. You don't want to hear it. So you finally cut to the chase and put the damn thing on his head.  
Oh god.  
Maybe if he was older.. maybe if he had at least done a few years of living freely without responsibilities….maybe then you wouldn't have a problem with the crown looking so right on top of Sora's head.

The people are beginning to clap but Sora's not looking at them, he's staring up at you in slight confusion as your fingers slowly move away and are occasionally twitching.  
You're trying your damn hardest not to grab the accursed _thing_ and throw it off his head.  
"…..It looks heavy." You murmur to him as you realise that your best friend is now king and there's nothing you can do to stop it.  
He doesn't get a chance to respond as people are coming forward to congratulate him and now there are so many things that he needs to do..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As things begin to settle down, Kairi and you have come to an unvoiced deal of sorts.  
She stays with Sora and keeps him company while you travel the worlds to make sure that no one is thinking badly towards the new king because that new king is your best friend, _damnit_.  
Quite a few have met your blade and you can't say you're surprised as not even Sora can satisfy everyone.  
He's still trying to but that's Sora for you.

In any case, you return every so often to see how your friends are going and spend some time with them before heading off again.  
This routine happens for a while. You wander off, fight some guys then you return for a while before the whole routine starts up again.

You've returned once again and people bow or curtsey as you walk past them to find your friends. The whole curtsey and bow thing is probably one of the only perks to having your best friend as King.  
You soon find them both outside in one of the maze-like gardens.  
Kairi is reading one of her magical text books while Sora is staring off at the sky like the day dreamer he is.

"Funny, and here I thought the king had so many things to do but here the king is being the lazy bum he is." You taunt as you walk up to them.

Sora and Kairi both turn then look utterly delighted to see you.  
Your eyes flicker to the crown on Sora's head.

Dammnit, doesn't he _ever_ take it off?

"Riku! You're back! This is great! Now we can get started on my amazing plan!" Sora says with utter delight.  
You freeze.  
He has a plan?  
You glance at Kairi who has a large amount of mischievousness in her smile.  
You haven't seen a look like that for quite a while which is making you officially afraid.  
"Oh, so what's this plan?" You ask with one eyebrow raised.  
"We're busting Sora out of here for a holiday." Kairi explains and your eyes widen in pure shock.

Playing a trick on the royal advisors or colouring the throne room blue was something closer to what you were expecting but busting Sora out for a holiday?  
What on earth are they thinking?  
Sora grins and explains that Mickey is visiting the palace so if Sora was to go missing then Mickey would have to take on the duties until he returned.  
Of course, they would be leaving a note explaining that they were just going on 'a quest to research more on a possible enemy' so no one got too worried.

"Why such deviousness? Why not just ask King Mickey to take over for a while?" You ask in amusement as they grin at you eagerly.  
Kairi begins to scowl as you finish your question.  
"We asked Mickey if it would be possible for Sora to take a short holiday but he starts to blabber on about protecting the kingdom.."  
"So we're taking things into our own hands!" Sora says with a manic grin which has you beginning to grin.  
"Seriously though," You say with dying amusement, "Your job is king, Sora. You can't just go off on random holidays."  
"It'll be fine, it's not like the palace will explode if Sora disappears for a few days." Kairi says with amusement.

Sora nods in agreement but notices that you're still not pleased. He's biting his lip and trying to think of a way to make you understand.  
He finally smiles and then points at his crown.  
"This isn't as heavy as it looks." He says and you both know that he's talking about the day when you crowned him king.  
"Oh? It felt pretty heavy when I held it last or has your head gone completely numb?" You ask with a taunting smile and he pouts, "Riku! I'm serious!"  
You shake your head in amusement and gesture for him to continue.  
"As I was saying, this isn't heavy at all cause I'm not carrying the weight of the crown alone..…" He trails off and then glances at you and Kairi with a grin  
"I've got people to help me carry it after all." He finishes off you can't help but feel touched that Sora feels that way about your efforts to help him.

You're pretty sure that Kairi feels the same way as you do because she doesn't look like she'll ever stop grinning now.  
"Well someone has to help you, you lazy bum." Kairi says teasingly and Sora pretends to be offended which causes you to laugh in amusement and relief.  
You've been so afraid for so long that Sora would loose that spark to him and that neither you nor Kairi would be able to help him as king..  
The relief and then happiness that Sora is still Sora is overwhelming but welcomed.  
Sora turns to you, "So! Are you going to help us with the master plan?"  
They're both looking eagerly at you for your answer.

"No." You reply instantly and can't help but smirk at their defeated looking expressions.  
You begin to frown however when Kairi and Sora begin to grin mischeviously.  
Darn it, they're planning something.  
"Going to stop us, Riku?" Kairi asks teasingly and you begin to frown.  
"You know I can." You reply darkly and tense in case of a fight.  
Of course you can beat them hands down but it doesn't pay to be careful especially when you're dealing with these two goofballs.  
Sora is grinning like there's no tomorrow which is making you even more tense and…. slightly worried.  
"We thought you might not join our ways ...so we have a plan B." Sora says and does a really bad impersonation of an evil cackle.  
You don't get a chance to taunt him about that or say anything else.

A dark shadow falls over you from behind and you stiffen but have no time to respond.  
Whack.  
You're suddenly seeing black and as you drift off into an unconscious state, you hear a familiar evil duck-like chuckle which is soon accompanied by a "Donald! Did you have to hit him so hard?!"  
The last thought you have?  
You _NEVER_ liked that friend-stealing stupid duck.

Unlike most people, you don't wake up slowly but rather shift from being awake to being asleep or vice versa. You have your suspicions that it's a side effect from all the training and fighting you've done.  
Your eyes shoot open and you're glancing around quickly while trying to figure out where exactly you are.  
You soon come to the realisation that you are on your gummi ship tied up with someone's sock in your mouth.  
Your eyes narrow in indignation and anger.  
It **damn** well better be Kairi's or there's going to be trouble.

Kairi is at the steering wheel and Sora is near an open window on your gummi ship with (most likely) the run-away note in his hand.  
Why the heck did they have to steal YOUR gummi ship?  
The thought of either one of the reckless goofballs driving it makes you shudder especially since you've heard of the less impressive stories from Goofy about Sora's driving abilities.  
Of course, they wouldn't be able to get onto the ship if they didn't know the access codes and passwords.  
You're feeling PRETTY stupid for telling them that information the last time you were here.

Kairi glances over at you when she hears you begin to struggle against the ropes  
She giggles in amusement, "He's awake, Sora!"  
You growl in annoyance and send them both your most seething glare.  
Knowing your luck though, you probably look like a mangled cat.  
Sora sniggers in amusement, "Oh quit it, Mr. Sour-puss! We'll let you up ...sooner or later."  
You roll your eyes in disbelief.

It seems that maybe you were wrong because despite Sora being king, nothing has changed.  
Sora is still Sora.  
Kairi is still Kairi.  
And you..?

You still have to be the responsible one because the two goofballs that you call friends don't seem to know the meaning of it. You've already got a good lecture ready in your head when they finally remove this stupid sock.

However...  
You're still thrilled when you watch Sora throw that stupid crown with the runaway note attached through one of the palace windows as they make their get-away….

--_And just who said it was the end?_ --

* * *

Author Notes:

I got the idea of this story from a picture I saw on deviantart. If you'd like to check it out, here's the link.

http/ azmin. deviantart. com/ art/ KH-Crown-45560222 (remove the spaces as this site doesn't seem to like me putting links.)

If the link doesn't work then just type into the deviant art browse 'riku sora crown' and it should be the first picture which is done by the artist azmin.

This story is done in Riku's point of view and his feelings of a hypothetical situation. I'm trying to get serious with my writing so if you can, I'd love some feedback. :)


End file.
